


El Legado Ra

by liz9996



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 90's Music, Adventure, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Classical Music, F/M, Horror, Literature, Movie Reference, Multi, Music, Parallel Universes, Romance, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz9996/pseuds/liz9996
Summary: Una extraña desaparición y una noche de opera es el inicio de un extraño misterio en que el más grande detective consultor se halla involucrado que involucrara viajes en el tiempo un misteriosos culto del pasado.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El Legado Ra

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer capítulo me inspirado un poco en la parte final the red circle al final holmes y el doctor Watson se retiran para ir al Coven Garden a ver una ópera de Wagner me pareció perfecto   
> No tiene que ver con ese final de esa historia, pero es bueno una pequeña reunión familiar

Nancy es una humilde vendedora de flores de 16 años está vestido azul desgastado con medias gruesas para el frío y botas ,ella caminaba tranquilamente camino a su punto de venta cerca del Covent Garden de repente ella siente un ruido cerca de un callejón ella se detiene pero recuerda los rumores que han circulado en la ciudad sobre desapariciones de jovencitas ella lo piensa dos veces prefiere seguir su camino ella se hunde en su pensamiento en cómo darle las gracias a extraño que la ayudado últimamente . En un momento dado siente una presencia que la sigue ella sin pensarlo acelera lo más rápido que pudo ella estaba realmente asustada pero de repente siente una ráfaga de viento la derriba ella trata de levantarse es agarrada desde del cuello. Trata de grita por ayuda pero la calle está totalmente desierta pero de repente sus gritos son silenciados y la calle un que da en un silencio sepulcral.

0000000

Desde los registro de John H Watson. Después del regreso y derrota del coronel Moran decidimos ir con su hermano Mycroft, ir al Covent Garden House ver una de las larguísimas operas Wagner.  
Después del primer acto observe en mi amigo un cierto disgusto y Mycroft estaba discutiendo sobre unas notas improvisadas que hizo uno violinista en un momento el salón quedó en silencio había entrado una de las parejas de la alta sociedad más queridas de Londres, el señor y señora Roberts observe que el señor Roberts era un hombre en sus 60 un buen estado físico, a un conservaba su cabello rubio esa mirada penetrante de sus ojos azules oscuros ,mientras la señora Roberts en sus 40 a un conservaba su juventud y su elegante figura a pesar de darle cinco hijos a su amado esposo y lo que más sobresalía era su cabello rojo castaño y sus inmensos ojos verdes esa gran sonrisa. En un momento Mycroft se levanta asi la pareja holmes me miro   
−Watson el señor roberts es un hombre muy enigmático.− yo lo mire sorprendido  
−todo el mundo sabe que la señora Roberts renunció a su posición y a su familia por el− Dije yo.   
−No eso Watson es algo más como si tuviera un secreto.−   
−Lo que sé es que ha ganado su posición con mucho pulso en algunos puestos en el gobierno y muy respetado por muchos políticos y la sociedad.−  
−Sherlock, Doctor Watson les presentó George Edward Roberts y su esposa Amelia Roberts.− dijo Mycroft  
Holmes y yo hicimos nuestra reverencia. −Es un gusto conocerlo su hermano Mycroft y Sherrinford lo aprecian mucho señor Holmes.− dijo el señor Roberts en ese momento me sorprendí cuando mención que había otro hermano Holmes Mycroft me miró:   
−Entonces sherlock nunca le hablado sobre Sherrinford, él es nuestro hermano mayor tiene una mayor capacidad deductiva pero, se ha dedicado administra la  
Casa familiar y su hermosa esposa y nuestros queridos sobrinos.− Holmes miro a su hermano con una sonrisa leve.   
−Doctor Watson mi hija menor ava es una gran admiradora del señor Holmes y de usted.− dijo la señora Roberts  
− Muchas gracias señora Roberts− conteste Holmes miro al señor Roberts, −extraño nombre para una niña.− dijo Holmes tratando de sacar alguna respuesta   
−mira va empezar el segundo acto.− dijo Mycroft  
Nos retiramos a nuestros respectivos asientos. El resto de la noche fue muy placentera en los intermedios.   
Al salir del teatro teníamos una encantador charla con la señora Roberts nos invitó al té que por cierto holmes aceptó a regañadientes que nos íbamos imaginar holmes y yo en uno de los acontecimientos más extraños en el que íbamos estar involucrados.


End file.
